Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by blue2dolphin2
Summary: Roxanne discovers, in her life as a teenager, that blood is not always thicker than water.
1. Chapter 1

Blood is thicker than water, right?

I was sorted into Slytherin. It wasn't a shock for me, I knew that I was cunning and scheming. How else did I get away with so much growing up?

My family, they reacted differently. And when I woke up the next morning, I got a false letter from my parents, and cold looks and blanking from most of my cousins.

Oh yes, and it hurt. Prissy little miss Lily didn't get that, did she? No, she was told it was all right, that they still loved her. And that was true. She talked to me, but barely. All her friends were in Ravenclaw.

I am in third year now. I have gotten used to not being talked to by most of my cousins. Even my brother doesn't talk to me. I have gotten used to the cold stares and disappointment from my aunts, uncles and parents when they are told about my latest infraction or failing grade, how I persuaded Debby Hughes that she could ice-skate on the thin ice-covering on the lake, how I got caught drinking on campus, how I snuck out with Molly and Lucy (the only cousins who bothered) and didn't come back for two days.

No one but my friends talk to me, and it's fine. It's all fine. I am fine. I am in fifth year. Lily started talking to me. She is now just like me. Ha! That'll show them. Their little baby girl smoking and drinking and getting with anyone she can! We sneak out and add to our tattoos. We pierce our ears and grin at the family around us, who are staring in dismay.

I am packing my bags. Going to live with my boyfriend. Knocked up at nineteen after leaving school with no qualifications was the last straw, and I am going now. My family haave kicked me out. George and Angelina Weasley now have just one son.

I was revoked as a Weasley a long time ago. This just makes it official.

Blood is thicker than water.

Yeah, right.


	2. Chapter 2

Nine months later…

"Hey, Rob." I say, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a snack. "Rach is knocked up. Again!"

"You guys are nineteen." my boyfriend shakes his head at me.

"Well, you're not my one night stand." I smirk, chucking fruit into our crappy blender. "Plus, whose brother got another girl pregnant? YOURS!"

"God, I'm so happy that Quell actually sleeps. We can actually have a conversation. Rosetta, Roseanne and Rosalyn have babies that never sleep."

"Your triplet sisters never cease to amaze me with their similarness." I say. "They all have twin baby girls, who are called Violet and Sky, Scarlett and Saffron and Indigo and Jade. COLOURS! And they all have husbands called Jeremy."

"Rox, I hate to miss the opportunity to gossip about my family, but I have to go."

I smile after him, drinking my lumpy smoothie. When it's his birthday next month I'm getting him a blender while pretending it's not actually for me.

I still am not in contact with my family apart from Lily, Molly and Lucy. Lily stopped being so reckless, she calmed down but still remained a cool person, and Molly and Lucy have ramped it up. They went to thirty parties last month. And last month was FEBRUARY. Anyway, I go out when I want, but I'd say I go out about seven to ten nights a month for parties and about two to have a proper civilised dinner.

With my boyfriend. I think that if he hadn't arrived on the scene, I could have been dead. When I was seventeen, I was drinking about twenty shots a night plus bottles of other alcohol in between, smoking a couple of packs of cigarettes a day, and messing about with drugs. I could have been dead, but-I know this is SUCH a cliché- he showed me that it wasn't the way to live, but DIDN'T try to turn me into a perfect human.

Oh no. I haven't revoked all my old habits. Aquella's arrival may have calmed me down and shown me my motherly side, but I still go out and get Minta the house elf to watch her. I still get absolutely smashed at least once a month, I still smoke sometimes, I haven't removed the rainbow from my hair, I still have eleven tattoos. A tiger, a palm tree, a dolphin, a sea, a couple of patterns, a Hindu god…..forgot what he's called.

Ahh. Ganesh.


End file.
